Emotionless
by walkthewalktalkthetalk
Summary: After MR5 the flock have completed their mission and it's time they return to their real famalies. But what if it just a set up so the school can isolate max from the flock? Please Read!
1. understatement

**Emotionless**

**Chapter 1: Understatement**

**I have had some random ideas of things I could right but this one is pretty high up on this list. If you would like me continue then I will : )**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Max's point of view- **

I woke up to the alarm clocks buzzer. I sat up slowly and began rubbing my eyes; I felt tears forming in my eyes. I had to think of what day it was. It hit me then, its March 14th exactly a year since packages came, the ones that would tear the flock apart.

**-Flash back-**

"Max! Fang won't stop staring at me!" Angel ran into my room and leaped onto my bed landing near my head.

"Sorry it was her fault. She is being very loud and it's not even eleven." I sat up and rubbed my eyes so I was looking towards his voice. "Besides a stare isn't going to kill her is it?" He walked in and I was shocked he wasn't wearing a shirt just a pair of pajama pants.

Oh my heck he has the best six pack I have ever seen on a sixteen year old. I heard a slight giggle from angle but I brushed it off.

"Ummm… No it isn't going to kill her." I saw Fang smile and then go blank faced. I could just imagine what angel was telling him. He had a mischievous look come onto his face. He walked across the short distance from the door to my bed. He leaned down and my heart sputtered. You think after about a year of us being together my hormones would calm down but nope! He leaned in close to my lips then brushed past my cheek towards my ear.

"I am yours… You don't have to keep these things to yourself." I felt him smile on the last word.

"Oh but that's what makes things interesting." He traced down my jaw line and then he lightly kissed me on the lips. I wasn't satisfied I put my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer.

"Oh my gosh Fang please keep your thoughts pg thirteen!" I heard her stomp out of the room and shut the door behind her. I felt fang smile and I couldn't help but smile also.

"Fang, Max get down here now it's important!" Fang pulled away from me gasping for air. He had this look on his face that said 'Every time… I swear I kill them.'

"We better get down there." I started to slide out from under my covers when Fang slid his arm under my legs and one around the center of my back. He lifted me out of bed bridal style. He carried me down the stairs and right into the living room; there were a stack of packets on the coffee table.

"Oh, which leg did you break now Max?" I sent a death glare to Gazzy who turned to stare at the packets. Fang carried me over to the couch and lightly set me down.

My mom walked around and handed everyone except me a packet. She pulled out a tape recorder and pressed the play button. Everyone remained dead silent.

"Hello Flock. Each one of you are holding a packet in your hands. I would like you to open them now." I leaned over to Fang so I could see what was in the package. "If you will all remove the papers you will notice a picture on the front. These are your parents. Since you have now fulfilled your mission you will be returning to them. They are excited and prepared for your return." I looked at the paper, they were pictures one was a gorgeous lady with long black hair and dark eyes. The label stated that her name is Elizabeth Grover. The photo below her was of a man with black hair and olive skin, he looked Italian. He is labeled as Joshua Grover. They had to be Fangs parents both are drop dead gorgeous and an exact replica of Fang. "Now if everyone would please turn to the next page. On this page it states your birthday, name and other background information about your family. The rest of the papers are letters to you and other information you will need."

I could hear the crackling of the tape recorder. Mom pressed stop and looked up at the teary eyes of the flock.

"My real name is Natasha Jay Brown. My mom is a model and my dad is a lawyer." I looked up to see Nudge teary eyed. She clasped her hand over her mouth. I could hear her choking back the tears. "I have three older brothers and two younger. James, Brock, Skyler, Tanner, and Jake, my mom thought I had been killed right after birth." Nudge then started crying harder then I had ever seen her.

"Gazzy lets go look at our papers!" angel and Gazzy ran out of the room. Iggy fallowed and Nudge tagged along.

"Max I'm sorry but I have to get to work. I love you." I nodded at my mom as she left the house. I looked at the statue sitting next to me. He leaned back and just stared at the page with his parents on it.

"I can't believe these are my parents." He looked at the picture and then at me. I knew what he was thinking. Earlier in the tape it had said all of flock would be returning to their parents.

"I'm fine… go ahead keep reading." He took my hand and held it trying to give me a little bit of comfort.

"My birthday is September 16th 1993, I'm older then you." He gave me a smug look and then continued to read. "My real name is Virgil Joshua Grover. I have a twin sister her name is Antoinette." Fang looked shocked at first, well that's and understatement but I couldn't read the emotions on his face. I studied his face as he flipped the page. He studied the page and then turned it to me so I could see it. It was a picture of who I am guessing is Antoinette. She is gorgeous, a female version of fang. She looked like a model with her long black hair. It came down to be just below her collarbone. I could see the Italian in her skin, and her bone structure.

"She is beautiful." I was speechless I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. It hit me just now that my flock is leaving me, their going home to their real families. I let go of Fangs hand and walked quickly up to my room, before the tears begin.

I'm losing them, all at once.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review if you like it then please review!!!!!!!! If I should continue then tell me!**


	2. Everything is alright

**Emotionless **

**Chapter two: Everything is Alright**

**Thank you all for the reviews. I will continue. I hope you enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Max's pov- **

Fang knows me all too well he gave me time to myself. I took a long flight. I got back at about midnight. I flew into my bedroom at my mom's house. I chose one of the smaller rooms. I let the kids get the big ones. I landed silently in the room. Fang was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Max, I won't go if you don't want me too." Fang is too sweet, but I don't want him to leave.

"Fang, go ahead this is what you've always wanted." I turned around so he wouldn't see the tears but he could still hear me sniffling.

"Max, is everything alright?" He turned me around and pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, everything is alright." I couldn't hold the tears back. I started to bawl like a little baby. I decided I would tell him. "No it's not. I'm losing everything I care about the most." I bawled on Fangs shoulder.

"I'm not leaving you. I promised I never would and I won't." I kept on crying. Fang just stayed there until I started to doze off. I felt him get up kiss me and walk out of the room. I was too tired to talk and tell him to stay.

-**Next morning-**

I woke up with a sharp pain shooting up my back. I must have fell asleep weird on my wings. There is tons of noise all over the house.

"What the heck?!?" I went to my closet and pulled out a new pair of skinny jeans, a purple shirt and a jean vest. I changed and brushed my hair out. Then I walked over to the door that leads to the hallway. I opened the door and saw movers walking down the hallway. I walked past them towards Fang's room. I knocked but there was no answer. I opened the door to find nothing. No fang, no bed, nothing. I checked everyone's room. Nothing. I rushed down the stairs and out the front door to see a big moving van. Mom was standing talking to a group of men. I walked up slowly behind them.

_"Run max! Now!" _I hadn't heard the voice in a long time. But if I'm in danger then my mom is I need to help her. I walked up behind her and over heard them talking.

"Dispose of it all. Destroy all records that we were ever here. Make sure they have no contact." What does my mom mean?

"Mom what's going on where is everybody?" She turned around and glared at me.

"One I'm not your mom, never call me that again, two the flock is long gone, three seize her now you retards!" I had six full size body guards on me within seconds holding me back from running. She walked up to me and punched me in the face. Blood oozed from my nose. "Oh Max, you wouldn't believe how badly I have wanted to do that to you. For the longest time, I can't stand you. You always think it's all about you. I'm surprised you couldn't see the bigger picture. It was so simple and so obvious. I would kill you myself right now but I think the series of test we will run on you will be so much better." I was fuming mad! They chained me until I couldn't move and through me into the back of a big van.

My world is falling apart again. They made up my whole world. I could feel tears coming. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I will not show emotion, I will not give them the satisfaction. From now on I will remain emotionless.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Did you like it, hate it? Please review and tell me!**


	3. Anna begins

**Emotionless**

**Chapter three: Anna Begins**

**I came up with a new direction to take this story and I'm happy about it and I hope you will be too.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-End of flashback-**

I rolled over and reality struck for the hundredth time. I was betrayed. At least the flock is safe.

I touched my hand against the cold metal wall. Bitterness struck deep down inside of me. They had lied to me about my entire past. I thought I knew who I was but now I know nothing about my past**. **I could hear the keys clinking against the cell I was staying in. I heard the clunk of when the lock gave in and someone opened the door slightly. The lights were flipped on and I looked at the all too familiar cell. Completely walled in, no windows, just a small caught and a toilet and sink, and a chair in the corner. I rolled over to see Amelia walking over to me with a smile on her face.

Amelia comes and sees me everyday; unlike all the white coats here she always wears business attire. As far as I can figure out she is a psychologist. Her long red hair is always pulled back into a tight bun. All over though, she is gorgeous.

"Good morning Max." She pulled a chair over and sat down by my bed. "How are you feeling today?" I rolled over to her and glared. I mean I don't hate Amelia she is the only thing that has actually keeping me sane. "Apparently not good, but I have exciting news for you. You passed." I looked at her with a look of pure confusion.

"I have come to offer a once in a life time chance for you. We have decided that you are ready to become part of the' Uniden project'. See all past experiments are receiving a chance to live a normal life, well as normal as it gets. You will be given a new identity, a job an apartment, a chance to love. All you have to say is yes." I looked at her with doubt. Was this all a trick? "Or you can live here in this cell."

"I guess, anything is better then this." Amelia's smile spread, she pulled a stack of papers out of her briefcase.

"Your name will be Anna Thomas; your birthday is September 16th. You will be attending high school until you graduate." After giving me a lot of information she led me out of my cell and down a hall to a small white room with an operating table on it. "Of course Anna you will need to be tamed so you can't escape. I need you to take off your shirt and lie down on the table." They wouldn't dare. But then again of course they would. "Anna, either you will cooperate or it's back to you cell for the rest of your life." I didn't even try to hold my tears back. I pulled my shirt off and laid down on my stomach on the table. Three white coats walked in with what looked like giant hedge clippers. Amelia wadded up a rag and handed it to me. I stuck it in my mouth and bit down. When I felt the metal slip around my wings I clenched my eyes shut and bit down hard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Love it hate it? Please review and tell me! The next chapter will be longer! But please click the button. **


	4. Butterfly

**Emotionless **

**Chapter four: Butterfly**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Max's point of view Five years later-**

I heard the alarm go off so I got up. I walked over to my closet and picked out a kaki pencil skirt and a dark blue shirt with ruffles down the front. I walked into the bathroom and over to the shower and turned it on. I stepped in and let my long brown hair fall down my back. I rubbed my hand over the bones in my back. They stuck out a little further then considered normal. I guess it makes sense when you once had wings that were cut off by hedge clippers. I finished my shower quickly and got dressed. I let my hair dry then pulled it up into a neat ponytail. I slipped on a pair of heals and was out the door. I walked out into the busy streets of Uniden. Uniden is a city of just past experiments that don't have families. When I first arrived five years ago I was surprised of how many experiments there were enough to have high schools, malls, and many businesses. The only problem is no one is allowed in or out. That is why my wings were removed.

I ran up the stairs leading into the building that I worked at. I am a secretary for a prestigious law firm. I walked in and marveled at the beautiful building, decorated in rich inviting colors. I walked over to the elevator as the doors were shutting a man ran up the stairs.

"Hold the elevator!" I stuck my hand in between the doors. As the man got closer I could see that he is around my age. He is dressed in a well fitting suit; he has blonde semi shaggy hair. "Thank you, I really didn't want to have to wait for another elevator." He leaned across me and hit the button for level twelve, one level above me.

"No problem I know how you feel. You would have been waiting another ten minutes for the elevator." I looked over to him a smile spreading a cross his face. "I'm Anna." I looked over to him and noticed how hot he is. A slight blush played across my cheeks.

"Nice to meet you I'm Ryan." He held out his hand and I shook it, a smile spreading across my face. We talked about ourselves until the door opened at my level. As I stepped out of the elevator Ryan stopped the doors with his hand. "Anna, I was wondering if after work you would like to go out for coffee with me."

"Sure, I'll meet you in the lobby at six." He smiled and let the door shut. I let out a little giggle. I probably sounded like a twelve year old, but I felt like one at the moment. I walked behind the desk and turned my computer on; I stared down the hall of offices letting a sigh out. My friend Natalie walked up to the desk handing me a mug of coffee.

"You seem happier then normal. What happened to you?" I sat down in my chair scooted along the long desk to the computer.

"Nothing major. I just met this really cute guy in the elevator this morning, and we are going out for coffee after work." A smile spread across my face. Natalie leaned over the desk to look at me.

"That is just the definition of something happened." I gave her a look that said I was going to ignore her. I logged onto my computer, and turned to look at her. I handed her a paper.

"You need to go see John, you and him will be visiting the TV station. They are casting today and they need your opinion." She gave me a smug smile and walked across the hall to his office. I opened the internet and logged onto a chat room. One I have been talking on for a while.

**Butterfly has just logged on…**

**TDH just logged on… **

**TDH: Good morning, how are you?**

**Butterfly: The same as usual, work is slow for a secretary. How is work for you?**

**TDH: Being an artist has its slow uncreative days, even though I'm in one of the most exciting cities in the continental United States. **

**Butterfly: We've been talking for about a month and all I know about you is that you are an artist living in New York City. **

**TDH: Okay, ask me a question and then I will ask you in return. **

**Butterfly: How old are you?**

**TDH: 20… you?**

**Butterfly: 20… favorite color?**

**TDH: Black… yours? **

**Butterfly: blue… an artist whose favorite color is black, that's interesting. What is your biggest secret?**

**TDH: I've been searching for the girl I fell in love with, I lost her about five years ago. Yours?**

**Butterfly: I'm trapped in a place that I can't escape from, even if I tried. What is the girl's name?**

**TDH: Her names is Max, but I don't know what has happened to her. **

**Butterfly: Ride?**

**TDH: What?**

**Butterfly: Was her last name ride? **

**TDH: Uh…Yeah it is, have you met her?**

**Butterfly: Ummm… I guess you could put it that way. What is your name? **

**TDH: I'm known as Virgil. I don't like it I use another name. **

**Butterfly: Is the name you like to go by Fang?**

**TDH: Who are you? What's your name? **

**Butterfly: I'm known as Anna. I'm a secretary at a law firm. I know max, but she doesn't exist anymore. **

**TDH: Oh… and yes I'm Fang. **

**Butterfly: I'm sorry but I have to file a lot of papers and I need go. **

**Butterfly has logged off…**

My mind started racing. Fang is alive, what if he doesn't love me.

Hours passed and it was time for me to go home, actually on that date. I fixed my hair and met him down in the lobby with only one thing on my mind. Fang.

**-Fangs Point of view-**

**"**Fang, I need to use the computer." Nudge ran out of her room and plopped down on the couch next to me.

"No way, I have a report due in history today! I need the computer." Gazzy ran out of the bathroom with a tooth brush in his mouth. "I get it."

"Fang, I need lunch money. I'm all out." Angel walked down the hall from her bedroom and into the open living room.

"Will you guys ever shut up?!" Iggy walked down the big spiral staircase. "You guys are so loud." Iggy said as he walked down from his room fallowed by Antoinette or as we like to call her natty.

I'm sure you're surprised we are all together. Over time we have all found each other, none of us adjusted very well to normal lives and we missed each other. My parents turned out to be rich snobs that could care less about me or natty. Natty and I left our parents and went to live in New York. One day I ran into Nudge, she had run away from home. Next I found Angel and Gazzy; they were at a toy store hiding from their parents. The last I found was Iggy, he was sent to live with foster parents, they kicked him out after he beet up his foster dad. Iggy was pretty shaken up about it, natty was there for him. They fell in love and got married about two months ago. The only person left is Max; I went looking for her about a year ago. I went to her mom's old house, when I arrived I found out it had been burned to the ground many years before. There were no survivors. I won't let myself believe that, max has to be alive.

"Iggy, it's fine if they want to be loud. It's not like we were doing anything important." Iggy turned around on the stairs to face natty.

"It was important to me." Iggs smile spread across his face. He set his arms around natty's waist and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her legs around him and started to kiss him.

"Guys save it for the bedroom, there are kids in the room." I looked back at them as I said this. Natty pulled herself off of Iggy, she straitened her pajamas out and pulled her long black hair out of her face into a ponytail.

"Anyhow… there is this sale after school today and I really want to buy this coat. It is dark blue, like an old fashion sailors coat and I…"

"Nudge, if I give you the money will you not go into detail about it?" She nodded her head. "How much does it cost?" She put a smile on her face.

"It's on sale for four hundred dollars." I crinkled my eyes as I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket. I handed her the money.

"Gazz, Ang. Time for school! Nudge take them in a taxi, and this time don't ditch them they are too young to be alone in New York City." Nudge stared at me in disbelief.

"Gazzy is as old as you and max were." With that she ushered them out the door. All I could do is think about max now. I walked into the kitchen were natty and Iggy are. Iggy has his arms around Natty's waist kissing her neck. She's trying to do something else but is getting distracted.

"Iggy stop there are kids here." She giggled trying to shrug him off but he wouldn't stop.

"They're gone." I said as I walked by. I walked up the stairs to my room when I remembered I left my laptop on the couch I walked back down the stairs and grabbed it. As I walked by the kitchen I looked in through the French doors. Nattys petite body was sitting on the granite counters wrapped around iggy kissing him passionately. I looked away before that image was permanently burned into my mind. I walked up into my room that over looked into New York City. I logged onto the chat room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok sorry to leave it there… but the next chapter will be the conversation in Fangs point of view. Maybe Max will admit who she is to him. Review and find out : )**


	5. Riddle

Emotionless

Chapter Five: Riddle

Sorry I got lazy and decided not to rewrite the whole conversation again so here it is after max logs off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Fangs point of view-

Max is dead. There is no question about that; butterfly said "She doesn't exist anymore." I slammed the lap top shut and threw it across my bed. I set my head in my hands fighting back hot tears. There is no reason in trying anymore… I need to move on… forget max all together.

I shut my bedroom door; I walked over to the full wall windows. I stepped over to the lcd screen and pressed the button to shut the blinds. I walked past the the black leather couch and past the king size bed. I walked over to the bathroom/closet. I turned on the walk in shower, I put my I pod on shuffle and connected it to the I- home. I took a quick shower, when I got out my phone was ringing. I grabbed it quickly and answered.

"Hello, this is Virgil with Riddle Art." I grabbed the clothes I wanted out of the closet. I slid on my dark washed jeans.

"Virg, I know who you are." I noticed the voice immediately; it is my best friend from work, Roger. "How fast can you get down to Broadway?" Unlike many New Yorkers I actually live in the city not in the Broncs or Queens.

"I can be there in an half an hour. I don't live far from there. Why does this matter?" I waited for Rogers answer as I slid a white t shirt on.

"You have been hired to paint a back drop for one of the shows, and all the paintings used throughout the show." I grabbed a dark blue polo out of a drawer and slid it on.

"Sounds easy, I'm almost ready so I can go over soon."

"Good, meet outside in fifteen, I'll be there in a taxi waiting for you." He hung up and I put my phone down. I rubbed some gel through my short cut hair I styled it to flip out a little in front but nothing major. I know I used to have long hair but it gets really annoying I like it short a lot better. I slid on a pair of black pumas and a dark gray leather jacket. I walked down the stairs and out the door. I rushed past the kitchen when I heard noises coming from it. I rushed out to the taxi.

-Max's point of view three months later-

I sat at my desk a little giddy. I had been inseparable from Ryan for the last three months. He is a good friend, and that's it, we're not a thing or anything. I picked up my ringing cell phone. It is a recorded message.

"Ms. Thomas, your are to report to VH today at two o'clock. Be there or serious consequences." The machine shut off. I looked up at the clock. It read 1:30 pm. I grabbed my coat off the chair and shut down my computer I walked quickly over to my boss's office.

"James, I'm sorry I just got a call from the Uniden headquarters. I am to report in a half hour. Do I have permission to leave?" He turned and looked at me in shock. Wondering why they had called me. Nobody I have ever known has been called down to the headquarters.

"Of course, did they tell you why?" I shook my head no and he granted me leave. I rushed out of the building and caught a taxi. I rushed up the steps of building VH. I was greeted by a man in his late thirties and two body guards.

"Please fallow me Ms. Thomas." I fallowed him cautiously. He led me up a hall and into a doctor's office.

"Please wait in here Ms. Thomas." I walked in and I could hear the door being locked behind me. I heard a clatter behind me; I turned around to find Ryan sitting on a metal table. He moved enough so his power no longer took effect. I didn't tell you yet that he is part chameleon, like I am part bird.

"Anna, are you alright?" Ryan stood up quickly and glided over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

"Yes, I'm fine but what are we doing here?" He shook his head and pulled my close to him. I inhaled and smelled his sweet rich scent. At the same time the door flew open and in walked a doctor.

"Names and ages?" The doctor appeared to be in his late twenties, blonde hair blue eyes.

"My name is Anna Thomas I am 19." He scribbled something down as Ryan began to speak.

"Ryan Phillips, 20." He smiled at me and we took a seat on the table.

"Well Ryan, Anna. We need to run a series of test on you." I clenched as he said that. Ryan lightly grabbed my hand and tried to comfort me. "We will need you to both change into these; a doctor will be back in ten to start the test." The doctor handed us a set of hospital gowns, thank goodness they have backs on them.

"May I go change in the bathroom?" I stared at the doctor waiting for a response.

"No, you will need to get used to each other. You might be together for a long time." He then left the room.

"We probably need to change." Ryan nodded his head and turned around to face the wall." I'll give you some privacy.

"Don't look ok?" I sounded like a two year old. He didn't look as I stripped off all my clothes and set them in a nice pile in the corner. I tied the gown up and turned around. "You can look now." He turned around and grabbed his gown off the table. I turned to the wall as he changed. When he was finished I turned back around and sat back on the table.

"What do you think he meant when he said we would be together for a long time?" I looked down as I asked Ryan this.

"I don't know. I really don't want to find out." The next thing I know we were ushered to different sides of the room. After we gave blood and urine sampled. They took measurements and about an hour later they had us come sit back down and wait for another doctor to come. This doctor was about thirty two he walked in and sat down on a chair in front of us. He pulled the clip boards off the wall.

"Males sperm and Females eggs are both healthy. Male's genetics, chameleon, Females is bird. They will fertilize well together. 9.5 rating." I don't know if I'm over reacting but it sounds like we are being breaded.

"Excuse me, Doctor Baker, but what are you talking about?" He looked up briefly from his clip board.

"This may be hard for you to understand, Anna, but you and Ryan are perfect matches. You have been chosen to help… repopulate your kind." The doctor chose his words carefully, almost like he was trying to keep us calm. I didn't need to be told what it meant; they were going to use me to breed a new kind of mutant. It was all experimental.

"That is unorthodox to push to people together and make them breed!" Ryan had jumped off the table and was now yelling at the doctor.

"You can't do this; it was never supposed to happen! You are supposed to be protecting us!" I jumped off the table and grabbed my clothes as I walked to the door.

"Stop now Miss Thomas." I felt doctor baker holding the gun to the back of my head. I was being smashed to the door. "I swear to god I will blow your head off right now if you do not cooperate."

"Blow it off will be better then this!" I almost shrieked as he pushed my face flat against the door. I felt the crunch of bone against the steel door. I could feel the warm blood stream down my face.

"I don't think you want that Miss Thomas. Your little friend on the internet won't be very happy about you disappearing." I shuddered as I thought of Fang.

"Fine I'll go along with it." I was wondering why Ryan hadn't tried anything to save me. When I turned around I found that he was pinned on the floor by a security person. His mouth is taped over.

"Good now sit down, and I will give you instructions." I did as he said the body guard put Ryan on the table next to me. I pulled the tape off of Ryan's mouth. The bodyguard stood in front of the door. "This is your story. Ryan and you have been engaged for a month you are both getting married next week. Invite friends or whatever. This is your new apartment address; you two will live together like a normal couple. Make it as believable as possible. Anna you have one month to get pregnant, or you, Ryan, and your little internet friend will be killed." Ryan and I were handed a folder. The doctor left the room leaving us with one last word.

"Oh and if you tell anyone about this little plan you all will be killed immediately. Be happy it's not the end of the world. It's the beginning." I laid my head on Ryan's lap and started crying.

"Anna, it's going to be fine, everything is going to be alright." He got up and pulled something's out of a cupboard I felt the sting as he bandaged my head wound. "There all better. Ryan leaned down and kissed my head. I sat up and opened the envelope. I slid everything out of the envelope. I heard a clink as a diamond ring fell onto the table. Ryan took the ring and knelt down on one knee.

"I know you don't want to Anna, but will you marry me?" I smiled through all the tears. Ryan always tries to make everything better.

"I don't think I have a choice." He slid the ring onto my hand. I stood up awkwardly as he towered over me. "This might not be so bad." Ryan let out a smile and leaned down.

"Nice to know I'm not an awful person to marry." Ryan lifted me up a bit and kissed me gently. Our first kiss is one I will never forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me!


	6. use somebody

Emotionless

Chapter six: use somebody

-Max's point of view-

Ryan and I caught a taxi to the address on one of the papers in the packet. I could feel a cold sweat break out on my forehead. Ryan silently slid his hand around both of my mine. I marveled at how large his hand was compared to mine. He gently rubbed his thumb across my left hand. I looked up to look in his eyes; his jaw was set straight ahead very seriously and professionally. I laid my head on his shoulder, seeing how his jaw loosened and a slight smile played on his pale lips. The silent car ride ended quickly as the taxi pulled of to the curb of a large brown stone building. Ryan and I slid out of the taxi.

"How much do I own you sir?" Ryan leaned down to eye level with the driver.

"Ryan," I listened to my tone, sounding nothing like a love struck girl. I quickly tried to remember how it felt to be in love how to react. "Sweetheart, I'm tired, I'll meet you in the house." I leaned up and kissed him briefly on the cheek. I almost vomited at how gushy I sounded but the taxi driver was convinced, now I just have to convince my friends.

I walked around the very spacious modern apartment. After I was done marveling at the kitchen I walked down a curving hallway and came face to face with two doors. I opened the first one and saw a small nursery fully equipped for a baby. The next room was another small bathroom. The last door that was a little bit more hidden and secluded led to the bedroom. I marveled at the large cherry wood bed, accented by the dark tan carpet. I walked over to the bed and felt the tan comforter. Of course in a place like this the bed cover is real silk, and all the dark brown pillows on the bed almost made me laugh. Why would you need so many freaking pillows?  
The next thing that caught my attention in the overly large room was the two doors. One led to an outrageous bathroom the other led to the closet that is about the size of the nursery.

"This place is monstrous." Ryan said as he walked into the closet. I turned around from the extravagant evening dresses I was looking at.

"I know I can't believe it's free……… well I guess it's not free though." I said my voice cracking. I walked out of the closet and went to sit on the bed. I cradled my head in my hand as the tears started to fall. As soon as one fell the sobs started to ripple through me. I felt the shift in weight on the bed before I felt the strong arms around me. I let my head lay against Ryan's chest soaking his shirt. As my sobs started to become less violent I listened to Ryan's uneven breathing, I then felt the moisture on my hair. I looked up at Ryan and he had his eyes clenched shut. Hypnotized I set my hand on his cheek in curiosity as some things clicked in my mind.

"Who is she?" I asked my voice dry from crying. I watched as the tears increased and his hands started to shake. He knew what I meant, there was someone for him like Fang is for me. He's already fallen in love.

"Her name was Alice." He opened his eyes and the tears he was holding back started to poor out. "I'm sorry I usually don't cry like this." I shook my head and gave him a small smile. "I knew her since I was really young. We went to school together. She was there when I discovered my "power", I was five. I'm part chameleon if you didn't catch that earlier. She didn't look at me strange or anything she smiled at me and disappeared also. A few years later her "father" tried to add another gene of something into her; we were fourteen at the time, and madly in love. We ran from home. To make a really long story shorter when we were sixteen I asked her to marry me, she replied yes. A few days later when we were in southern California we got cornered, by the weird guys that run this place, and she was shot badly in the chest. The guys that brought me here threw her into the van, and I fallowed. The men left us alone in the back. I held her small fragile body as she slipped in and out of continuous. She bled to death in that van and those criminals didn't do a thing. I swore to myself that I would never think of her again, I would try to move on." Ryan's tears had slowed. He sucked in a quick breathe. The awkwardness was almost unbearable. I don't like mushy feelings.

"What did she look like?" He almost smiled as he remembered her.

"She was short only about five two super thin and fragile looking, with short blonde curly kind of wavy hair. She had had freckles that sprinkled across her strait long nose. She had green eyes, and a smile to die for." I looked at his smile. He was really in love, he still is. I let out my own involuntary smile.

"She sounds beautiful." I tried to rub away the dried tear marks.

"She was." We sat on the bed in silence for a moment.

"Ryan what is you real name?" We sat in silence for a moment.

"Aaron… Aaron Green." I smiled at how well the name fit him. "Now it's your turn Anna, what is your real name?" My silence was even longer this time I haven't heard or said my name since the day I got my new identity. I knew the words so well but I couldn't say them. They wouldn't come out. As Aaron started to speak I sputtered it out.

"Maximum Ride… my name is Maximum Ride." I said it so quietly but I knew he heard.

"Well Max, the name fits you well. Actually perfectly, but I know you have already fallen in love. I have known it since the day I ran into you in the elevator……. Who is the lucky guy? The one you were crying over?" I sucked in a deep breathe as memories that were locked up flushed back into my mind. I spilled the entire story, from when we were little to the day I was captured.

"Max, your story is movie worthy." We both laughed at that. "This Fang, he's the one your in love with. He's the one you have contact with on the internet." I looked up shocked at Aaron. I hadn't said anything romantic about Fang and me.

"How did you know?" He smirked at me.

"The way you said his name, yours eyes sparkled and your face glowed. You didn't have to say anything it was obvious."

"Too bad he doesn't know I exist. He would get me out of this mess…"

"You didn't tell him you were max did you?" I shook my head no. "Well tell him now." Aaron held out his I phone. "It's secure, the job I work has to have completely secure internet. Nobody can access it besides me." I shook my head and pushed it back at him. "Max, tell him, get yourself out of here." He slid the phone into my hand. I just stared at it for a moment. Aaron gently lifted up my chin and kissed me. At first I wanted to pull away, and then I felt how inviting his lips were. I turned my head and deepened the kiss. Our lips moved in synch, we gasped for air at times. I felt my self rise to my knees and push him down flat on the bed without breaking the kiss. I straddled him for a moment until he rolled over so he was on top. He pulled away quickly.

"Wow Max, you know what you're doing." He chuckled and looked down at my shocked face. "But save it for Fang, he'll love it." Aaron then kissed my quickly and set the phone in my hand. He got off the bed and walked out of the room. I entered onto the chat room. My breath quickened as I logged on. I read the log on list. The name that stood out was.

**Fangster**

**Butterfly: Fang? Are you still on? **

**Fangster: Yeah I am… what's up?**

**Butterfly: Fang… I'm sorry I lied to you earlier. You may be mad at me but I have to tell you. I really need your help; it's a matter of life and death.**

**Fangster: Anna, I don't even know you in person, how can I help you?**

**Butterfly: Fang you know me, you know me really well in person, I'll tell you who I really am if you promise not to be mad. **

**Fangster: I'm not the type to hold grudges…. You can tell me Anna.**

My fingers shook as I wrote the reply.

**Butterfly: Okay…. I'm Max. **


End file.
